Twelve Days of Christmas
by Skitty13
Summary: Twelve different days, twelve different gifts. Dawn wasn't sure who was sending them to her, but she would try her best to find out... even if she had to ambush them! Ikarishipping. Merry Christmas everyone! On break until December 2017.
1. First Day

Twelve Days Of Christmas

Merry Christmas everyone! :)

I know I'm little slow with my updates and stuff, but while I'm in the festive mood, so here's a little ikarishipping story I came up a while ago. Each part will be short, but I'll post each part (twelve in total!) throughout the day and try to get it done before Christmas ends.

Happy holidays! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

"_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... A Piplup in an Aspear berry tree."_

* * *

Humming a happy tune to keep herself in the festive mood, Dawn smiled as she added a large bow on the top of her present as the finishing touch. Christmas was slowly approaching and she was already in the festive mood for celebrations.

Placing the gift aside, she glanced around her room. She had let Piplup out to wander around earlier but he seemed to have vanish into thin air. Looking around, she slipped on her slippers and headed downstairs. Following the scent of baked goods, she waved to Glameow, who seemed to just have woken up from a nap.

"Hey mom," she greeted, happily skipping into the kitchen. "What are you making?"

"Hi sweetie," Johanna smiled. She held up the cake pan, ready to put it into the oven. "Christmas cake, I'm saving the cookies for you to make."

"Oh, okay!" Dawn nodded. "I'll start making them tomorrow."

Watching her mom put the cake in, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Dawn offered, jumping up and heading to the front door.

When she threw the door open, no one was there. Shivering from the cold winter air, she rubbed her arms and glanced around. Confused, she was about to shut the door when she noticed the plant resting on the front porch with Piplup napping on top of it.

"Piplup?" she asked, lifting the potted plant inside.

Shutting the door behind her, she brought the plant and her Pokémon into the living room. Sitting down behind her, Glameow watched observantly as Dawn read the card attached to the gifted plant.

_To Dawn:_

_Hope you like the Aspear berry tree. Although the berry are sour, they'll keep you and your Pokémon from freezing._

_P.S. Don't let your Piplup wander around so much. He gets lost easily._

Checking everything over, the bluenette wasn't able to find the sender.

"Dawn? Who was it?" Johanna asked, wiping her hands on her apron as she walked over.

"I'm... not sure," Dawn shrugged. "Whoever they were, they left this tree and brought back Piplup."

"That's sweet," Johanna smiled. "Perhaps it was one of your friends and they forgot to add their name."

"Maybe," Dawn echoed, unsure. She picked up Piplup, setting him onto the couch to nap.

Deciding to move the plant out of the way, Dawn struggled and managed to bring the plant into her room for the time being. Making sure it was in place near the window, she set the plant next to her desk.

"What a strange gift," she mumbled, sitting down at her desk. Resting her chin on her hand, she grinned. "But... It's nice."

* * *

Hehe, hope you guys are having a great holiday!

*pulls on Santa hat* This is going to be fun to write! See you next part! :)

Wishing you all a Merry Christmas!

~Skitty13


	2. Second Day

Twelve Days of Christmas

Second day~!

Let's do this! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

_"On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... two little bells,_

_and a __Piplup in an Aspear berry tree."_

* * *

"So, what do you think, Piplup?" Dawn asked, holding up her tree shaped cookie dough. "Do you think this will make a good cookie later?"

Piplup chirped, nodding. "Pip! Piplup!"

"That's good!" she exclaimed, setting down with the rest of the cookies on the baking pan. "I think we'll have enough..."

Taking the two pans covered with cookies, she pushed them into the oven and set the timer. Switching the light so she could watch them bake, she sat down next to Piplup. Watching the cookies in silence, Dawn suddenly remembered yesterday's events.

"Piplup... What happened yesterday?" she asked.

Piplup blinked, trying to think back of what happened. Through a flurry of actions of trying to reenact the situation, Dawn only got more confused.

"So, a lot happened? Or you don't remember?" she guessed.

Piplup nodded at the second guess. Dawn reached over to pat her Pokémon's head.

"No need to worry," she said. "At least you're okay."

As the minutes slowly ticked by, Dawn was pulling out the baked cookies when the doorbell went. Quickly setting the trays aside on the cooling racks to cool off, she took off the oven mitts and rushed to the front door.

Opening the door, she looked around. Like yesterday, no one was there. Instead, a small wrapped up box with a letter on top waited on the porch for her. Stepping out, she picked it up and looked around.

"Hello? Anyone out here?" she called out.

Piplup jumped out, looking around as well. He turned back around, shaking his head.

"They sure leave quickly," Dawn shrugged. Taking the gift inside, she debated on whether or not to open the gift yet. "Should I open this now...?"

Piplup nodded, encouraging her.

"Mm, okay."

Opening up the letter, she checked it over like last time, but still no luck with deciphering the sender's identity.

_To Dawn:_

_I'm not sure you'll like this, but I heard girls like to dress up. _

_Hope these match your style._

Taking off the ribbon, she carefully opened the gift, trying not to tear the wrapping. Once that was done, she stared at the box that sat in front of her. Lifting the lid, a pair of little red and green bell earrings. Admiring them, Dawn noticed they made a little jingling sound when they moved.

"Cute!" she smiled. "They're festive, too!"

A purr of Glameow brought her back to reality. Putting the earrings aside, she rushed back into the kitchen to decorate the cookies.

"I wonder how many of these gifts I'm going to get," Dawn wondered out loud. She sprinkled on some sprinkles on top. She was going to start trying harder to find the mysterious sender. Starting tomorrow.

* * *

Another one part up! :)

Feel free to suggest any ideas for the upcoming parts!

Stay festive!

~Skitty13


	3. Third Day

Twelve Days of Christmas

Wah~! It snowed overnight!

Looks like I'm getting my usual white Christmas! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

_"On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... three scented candles,_

_two little bells,_

_and a __Piplup in an Aspear berry tree."_

* * *

Dawn sat at her desk, trying to think of holiday messages for the Christmas cards. Spinning around in her chair, she looked over at Quilava.

"What am I suppose to write, Quilava?" she asked. "I want to write something original, but I feel like I'm writing the same message just to different people."

Quilava looked up from her stretch, offering a smile, she wasn't sure how to suggest help.

Sighing, she rested her chin on the desk, observing the scattered cards and envelopes displayed before her. They had once been neat piles before she had stormed through half of them. Closing her eyes, Dawn heard the crunching sound of footsteps in snow outside.

Jolting up, she almost tripped on her way to the front door. Curiously following her, Quilava tailed her trainer. Dawn was sure her mom was working somewhere inside, meaning either whoever she was trying to catch had to be the one outside.

Skidding to a stop at the front door, she threw open the door...

...only to see the retreating figure of the mail man.

Puffing out her cheeks, she took in the letters and headed to put them in the living room. Realizing she accidentally left the door open, she turned back around. Just as she was about to close the door, a little trio of pastel coloured candles waited for her along with a note.

Scooping them up, Dawn glanced around for any looming figure. Nothing. Shutting the front door this time, she retreated back to her room. Curling up on her chair, she opened the folded note.

_To Dawn:_

_I've heard that scented candles are good for down time and relaxation._

_You could use them._

Staring at the last line with slight annoyance, she held up one of the candles to her nose. A warm, sweet scent of flowers filled her nose. A pleasant smile drifted onto her face.

"Maybe they're right," she mumbled, looking down at the candles. "Maybe I just need to take a break."

Setting the candles aside with the growing collection of items next to or on her desk, she skipped downstairs to grab a hot chocolate. Nearly an hour later of basking in the warmth of the kitchen with her Pokémon, she went back to the cards that waited on her desk.

With new found energy, she started scrawling out holiday filled messages to her friends.

"Finish!" she cheered, clapping her hands together once the last card was ready. She glanced over at one of the lit scented candles. Lifting it up, she quickly blew it out. Who ever sent them to her, obviously had to know her really well. "Who could this be...?"

* * *

Gah! Not finished within my planned 24-hour time period. DX

Oh well. I'll finish this by the end of December though. :) Feel free to suggest.

Happy holidays!

~Skitty13


	4. Fourth Day

Twelve Days of Christmas

It's December! :)

It's already that time of the year! Time flies by so fast...! Anyways, I mentioned updates in December, so here we go! :)

Let's keep this going! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

_"On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... four pink scarves,_

_three scented candles,_

_two little bells,_

_and a __Piplup in an Aspear berry tree."_

* * *

Replacing the ornament that Piplup had accidentally knocked off the Christmas tree, Dawn glanced up at the Christmas tree before her. Her Pokémon were all lounging around outside the house, playing around in the snow. It was a nice winter day, and she wanted everyone to enjoy the weather outside.

Deciding to take the chance to go outside herself, she grabbed her jacket and looked around her scarf.

"I thought I left it around here somewhere," she muttered, looking around the coat closet. She turned around and called out to her mom. "Mom! Do you know where my scarf is?"

Johanna poked her head out of the kitchen, seeing her daughter still searching for the mentioned item. "Didn't you throw it into the laundry since you spill hot chocolate on it the other day?"

Dawn paused, thinking back on what happened when she had met with Kenny the other day.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks, mom!"

Pulling on some mittens, Dawn hoped the weather outside wasn't too cold and she wouldn't need a scarf for a while. Unlike her hopes, a chilly breeze blew by causing her to shiver the moment she opened the front door.

Just as she took another step out of the warmth inside the house, she nearly tripped over the package that sat in front of her door. Recognizing the familiar writing she had seen for the past three days, she picked up the card and read the message on it.

_To Dawn:_

_December is one of the coldest months of the year, hope these can keep you warm._

_Stay warm._

Smiling at the message, she tucked it into her pocket then picked up the package. Slipping back into the house, she carefully removed the tape and opened it. Within it were four fluffy knitted scarves, ready to be of use. Looking at one of top scarf, she noticed the stitching was slightly different from the rest. Probably handmade. It wasn't the best looking, but she knew the person had obviously put a lot of effort in making it for her.

Grinning, she took that one scarf and wrapped it around her neck.

"There!" she exclaimed, looking at herself in a mirror before heading out again to find her Pokémon. As her footsteps made crunching sounds in the snow, she started to devise a plan to capture the anonymous gift giver.

* * *

I'm starting to get back into the holiday mood with this story. I think the snow outside helps too! :)

Anyways, I open to suggestions to the next few days if you guys have any!

I hope you guys are enjoying this. :)

Thanks for reading and have a wonderful holiday!

~Skitty13


	5. Fifth Day

Twelve Days of Christmas

Happy holidays, my fabulous readers! Its that time of year again~!

I hope everyone has been doing well. Here's some ikarishipping to get you all ready for the holidays! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

_"On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... five red poinsettia, _

_four pink scarves,_

_three scented candles,_

_two little bells,_

_and a __Piplu__p in an Aspear berry tree."_

* * *

Sitting in next to the window that gave her the perfect view of the front steps leading to her house, Dawn was determined to catch the mysterious person who kept giving her presents. If this didn't work, she would just have to try again until she was able to catch them.

Lurking in the shadows of the curtains by the window, she nearly jumped when she heard someone interrupt the silence.

"Dawn? What are you doing?"

"Mom!" she yelped, jumping up and facing her mom. "I... I'm waiting for someone."

"Oh?" Johanna looked at her daughter curiously. "Who is it?"

"I don't know," Dawn answered, shrugging. "I've been getting these gifts from some anonymous person, and they won't tell me who they are."

"So you're trying to catch them in the act of leaving it on the porch?"

"Yup!"

"Alright," Johanna said with a laugh. "I wish you the best of luck. Would you like some hot chocolate while you wait? I'm making some right now."

"Yes, please!"

Turning her view back to the front porch, Dawn let out a sigh in relief when she noticed the conversation had not distracted her from finding out who the mysterious gift giver was. There was still a chance she could still see who ever the person was.

"Alright," she muttered, sitting back down in front of the window near the curtains. "Time to find out just who you are..."

Just as the words left her mouth, a snowstorm appeared right in front of window, creating a scenery of nothing but whiteness. Clearly, whoever it was must have noticed she was sitting there waiting for them. By the time Dawn had dashed over to the door, the snowstorm disappeared just as quickly. The only trace of it was the snow fluttering around and her gift sitting on her doorstep.

Bending down to pick it up, Dawn looked at the five red poinsettias growing in the little pot with a red ribbon tied around it. A note was tucked into the leaves, peeking out and waiting for her to read.

Pulling it out, she read over the note.

_To Dawn:_

_Are you in the Christmas mood yet? Maybe these flowers can improve your mood._

_Girls like flowers, right?_

Shaking her head with a smile, she looked around to see if the person who gave her left any traces behind. No footprints, no person in sight and no hints whatsoever. Perhaps she would be able to catch them next time. She would try another way, no matter what it took she would find out who it was.

* * *

Hehe, these are so short, but the fluff! :D

I'm always welcome to suggestions to what gift should be next! I'll try my best to update again soon! :)

Thanks for reading and have a beautiful day!

~Skitty13


	6. Sixth Day

Twelve Days of Christmas

It's still looking like winter where I am... I wonder if it helps with the holiday mood?

Haha, anyways, welcome back! :) Sixth day of Christmas coming at you~!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

"_On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... six candy canes,_

_five red poinsettia, _

_four pink scarves,_

_three scented candles,_

_two little bells,_

_and a __Piplu__p in an Aspear berry tree."_

* * *

"There's no way I can keep missing out on whose giving me these presents..."

Mulling over that thought, Dawn peered out of her room window down at the path that led up to her front door. Whoever was giving her these presents was clearly aware of her trying to find out who they were, and would probably pull off the same trick if she were sitting by the window again. She would have to be more stealthy about it...

The sound of footsteps approaching caused her to turn to see her mother stop in the doorway.

"Still haven't found out who your anonymous gift giver is?" Johanna asked, casually leaning against the door frame.

"Not yet..."

Dawn shrugged before she glanced back out the window.

"Reggie is stopping by soon," Johanna exclaimed, remember the reason she was here. "I'll be working in the backyard, so I might not be there when he shows up, do mind letting me know if anything happens?"

"Yeah, sure! Why is he stopping by?"

"He had a new recipe for Glameow," Johanna replied. "You know how Glameow is like, we're hoping she likes it this time."

Dawn nodded. "Alright."

Johanna smiled, gently patting her daughter's shoulder before heading out.

"Thanks sweetie, and good luck catching your guy."

Just as the blue haired girl was ready to settled back down to watching out of her mysterious gift giver, something caught her eye. A shadow moving towards her house. The snowflakes fluttering around in air acted like a veil, blocking the clarity of the who it might have been. There was one thing she was sure of though, that had to be the person who had been leaving presents behind for her!

Flying down the stairs to the front door, she threw it open to find Reggie walking up the path with a surprised expression.

"Oh, Dawn, I didn't even get to the door yet." As he approached, he halted before going up the porch steps. Picking up a small box with a note attached, he looked at it with piqued interest. "I think this is for you."

Taking the small present box, she opened it up and saw six candy canes inside. Looking back at the note, she read over the newest message.

_To Dawn:_

_I hope you're enjoying your holiday._

_Here's something sweet for you._

_Take care._

She stared at the note with a smile, then looked back up at Reggie.

"So you had no idea who left this at the door?"

Reggie shook his head with a soft smile. "Sorry, no. I'm assuming that this isn't the first gift."

"No... it's not." Casting out her eyes at the set of footsteps in the snow that left her house, she had the urge to follow them to find the culprit, but she could see that they vanished with the ever falling snow that kept falling. Turning back to Reggie, she offered him a welcoming smile before opening the door further. "Come on in, Reggie, it's cold out. I'll go get my mom for you."

* * *

Close but not quite!

Looks like the chase is still on as Dawn keeps trying... :) At this rate, her secret admirer is going to have to be more creative about how he's giving them to her. LOL. Can't wait to see how this turns out.

I'm open to suggestions as always for what any of the upcoming gifts should be. :)

Thanks for reading an have a beautiful day!

~Skitty13


	7. Seventh Day

Twelve Days of Christmas

Another day, another set of gifts. :)

I'd like to thank LEGAL-EAGLE53 for this chappie's idea! I altered it slightly, but I loved the idea. Thanks! I really appreciate that you shared your idea. ^^

And to those wondering if I intend to finish this by Christmas? Yes! I'll try my very best this year to get it done.

Enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

"_On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... seven figurines,_

_six candy canes,_

_five red poinsettia, _

_four pink scarves,_

_three scented candles,_

_two little bells,_

_and a __Piplu__p in an Aspear berry tree."_

* * *

"He's getting more clever about these gifts," Dawn mumbled, looking at the card in her hand.

When she woke of this morning, she had intended on setting up a trap by the front door to catch her secret admirer until she found a card addressed to her in the mail. Although the card held a festive message on the front (_Seasons Greetings!_), it was different than the usual notes that she had been collecting over these past six days. Inside the card was an address and direct instructions including a map of how to get to a store.

Checking the instructions again, she looked around to see if she had managed to arrive at the right place. The instructions were really simple, so it were really hard to get lost from them unless you didn't know your directions. Luckily, she did and was now standing in front a cute little gift shop.

"Oh my goodness..." Dawn breathed out, watching her breath turn into a cloud and drift off. "He went into a place like this to get me a gift? That's so sweet!"

As she fawned over her gift giver, she looked over at the written message in the card. The writing wasn't the neatest, but it was still legible and every time she saw it, it brought a smile to her face. Calming her resolve, she pushed the door open and walked in.

"Hello there," the woman behind the counter greeted. "It's chilly out, isn't it?"

"It is," Dawn agreed, brushing off the snow on her jacket.

"How can I help you?"

"I was instructed to come here by someone..." Dawn moved closer, clutching onto the card.

The woman gave her an encouraging nod. "What's your name?"

Offering her name to the woman, there was immediate recognition by the woman.

"Oh, Dawn, we were expecting you," she replied, hurrying around to find the package. "There was a nice young man who came in a week ago to put a customized order for this gift. Now where was it...?"

"Take your time," Dawn reassured. She looked at the items on display in the store, wondering what her secret admirer could have gotten her. A custom order as well...

"Ah, here it is," the woman exclaimed, holding out a nicely wrapped gift with a big bow on the top. "Be careful, its delicate."

Dawn accepted it, resisting the urge to shake it to find out it's contents. "Can you tell me who gave it? Or at least how he looks like?"

The woman shook her head. "I'm sorry, he was very specific about not revealing anything about his identity." She leaned forward, giving Dawn a mischievous smile. "I can tell you that he is a really sweet boy though."

"Thank you," the blue haired coordinator responded, leaving the store.

The moment she got back home and out of her jacket, she sat down and slowly opened it up. On the very top of all the tissue paper that cushioned the contents was another note, just like all the others she had received.

_To Dawn:_

_I've met a lot of people in my travels, and you're different._

_You've changed the way I've been so stuck on being._

_Here's something delicately beautiful, like you._

Carefully moving away the tissue paper, Dawn let out a gasp as she slowly took out what she found inside the box. Little figurines that fit in the palm of her hand made out of frosted glass twinkled in the light. One by one, she ended up with a total of seven figurines; Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss and even Ambipom. Clearly, her secret admirer knew her for a long time or at least all of her Pokémon while she had traveled with Ash.

"_Who are you?_" she whispered, holding up the Piplup figurine in the light.

* * *

Hehe, looks like he found another way to give her gifts without her finding out! :)

We've already passed the halfway mark! Dawn will keep searching for him though... Will she find out though?

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you're all enjoying this little story. Recommendations are always welcome for upcoming days. :)

Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day!

~Skitty13


	8. Eighth Day

Twelve Days of Christmas

Merry Christmas, everyone!

I hope you're all enjoying your holidays and there's plenty of festival spirit around.

Enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

"_On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... eight boxes of pokepuffs,_

_seven figurines,_

_six candy canes,_

_five red poinsettia, _

_four pink scarves,_

_three scented candles,_

_two little bells,_

_and a __Piplu__p in an Aspear berry tree."_

* * *

"Dawn?"

The blue haired girl looked up, hearing the familiar voice of her childhood friend.

"Kenny? Hi!" she greeted, waving to him. "How's it going?"

"Just home for the holidays like you," Kenny replied, walking up to her. "Planning on spending time in Twinleaf Town?"

Dawn nodded. "Yeah, I was going to do some last minute Christmas shopping today."

"Really? Same! Mind if I join you?"

"Sure!"

As the two started to walk towards the shops deeper in town, the topic of Dawn's mysterious gift giver came up. The entire time they were discussing it, Dawn watched out for Kenny's reaction, trying to figure out if it was him.

"Someone really likes you," Kenny pointed out, shoving his hands into his pocket. "That's a really sweet idea, maybe I'll use it one day when I find a girl I like."

"Wait, so it's not you?" Dawn asked, surprised. She halted her steps to give him a questioning look.

"Nope. I just got back yesterday, there'd be no way for me to arrange this all."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sorry. I'd tell you if I knew who he was."

Dawn let out her breath, a cloud of warmth disappearing almost as quickly as it had showed up. She would have to keep trying to figure out who it was... later. Christmas shopping first.

"This store looks promising, should we give it a try?" she asked, peering into the place that might hold potential gifts.

"Yeah, let's go." Kenny agreed, nodding.

Retreating inside from the cold, the two wandered around the stores in search of gifts for people they still had yet to get something for. Enjoying their time spent together while venturing from various shops, they managed to finish their shopping and Kenny suggested they should stop a café.

"Two hot chocolates, please," Kenny ordered.

"Alright," the barista said. She paused, looking over at Dawn, almost as if she were inspecting her. "Are you Dawn?"

Dawn blinked in surprise. "Yes, that's me."

"Ah, I recognize you from your contests!" the barista quickly exclaimed. "I can't believe I'm seeing you."

Smiling, Dawn nodded in greeting. Heading off to sit down with Kenny, she laughed as Kenny pouted.

"How come she recognizes you but not me?" he mumbled.

"Maybe because I'm just better than you?" Dawn responded jokingly.

When the barista came over to give them their order, she also handed a large gift bag over to Dawn.

"Wait, I didn't order this," Dawn protested.

"Someone specially ordered it for you," the barista responded. "Happy holidays!"

Exchanging a confused look with Kenny, Dawn opened up the bag to find a note resting on top of several fancy looking boxes within the bag.

_To Dawn:_

_Did you know that pokepuffs are a popular treat for Pokémon in the Kalos region?_

_I thought it'd be nice to treat your Pokémon as well._

_Each flavor is specialized for a different types._

_Enjoy._

"How many boxes are there?" Kenny asked, peering into the bag.

Quickly counting the many boxes, Dawn came to the conclusion she had expected. "Eight."

As she sipped at her hot chocolate and listened to the holiday music playing in the background, Dawn couldn't help but wonder... Would it actually take her the full twelve days to find out who was giving her the gifts?

_"I'll find out who you," _she quietly whispered to herself. _"Just you wait."_

* * *

Ahhh... Another year and I'm still not able to finish this... DX

Perhaps next year will be the year? :)

Either way, thanks to those who have been sticking around for this story! I really appreciate it. I'm always welcome to suggestions for gift ideas! But as for 2016, this story will be on hold again. Until next year!

Thanks for reading and I wish you all have a wonderful holiday!

~Skitty13


End file.
